The Adventures of Super-Cats
by LeisureYvy
Summary: There were Clans out in the forest. They got banned, but the people wanted to stay together. They got superpowers and became people who could have superpowers and transform into cats and fought each other. Waterjoy Maplestar and Icesled have a lot of adventures vs. Burnstar and Rainpaw and Riverpaw. They meet new people, too!


There once was a bunch of Warrior clans in the woods. When it was banned, the members wanted to stay together, so they made a new game. I will now tell you the adventures of the astounding super-cats.

"Let's go guys!" Said Maplestar. They were fighting off Burnstar. They were transformed into people and had superpowers but could also be Warrior cats.

"Water tornado!" Waterjoy said. She was blue and made of water.

"Be careful, Waterjoy! He's got the sun in his hand!" Icesled warned. He was white. Burnstar threw it straight at Waterjoy. He was red.

"Oh, no! I'm evaporating!" cried Waterjoy. She floated up and up in the air. While the others attacked each other, Waterjoy came down from the sky as rain and attacked Rainpaw and Riverpaw. They were gray.

"Retreat!" both Maplestar and Icesled yelled at the same time. They were both burned in several different places. Maple star was orange.

"Water base!" Waterjoy said. A thick layer of water was now letting Waterjoy float.

"Coat of Invisibility!" Said Maplestar, making her, Waterjoy, Icesled, and herself invisible. Riverpaw, Rainpaw, and Burnstar missed them. But then Rainpaw made an earthquake occur.

"Weather change: Blizzard!" Said Waterjoy. The snow filled in the cracks from the earthquake.

"Waterjoy! Now they know where we are!" Icesled said.

"Then run to the …." Maplestar whispered the rest into their ears.

They ran as fast as they could to the Chamber of Invincibility which was magic.

"I gained a new ability! I can turn into anything I want!" Waterjoy said.

"Can we go on a adventure?" Icesled and Waterjoy said.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea!" Maplestar said. So they walked out into the woods.

"I think we are lost…." Waterjoy Said, very gloomily.

"I have you three now!" Burnstar was hiding behind a tree.

"How did you find us?" They said.

"Oh, ho, ho. You're not IN the woods, nor lost. You didn't even go into the woods." He said, very deeply. They could now see that they were in a giant fish tank.

" Uh Uh Uh Uh UH? What's that?" Waterjoy said "very scared."

" It's a little something I made to DESTROY YOU!"

" Looks like a lion crossed by a tiger and wolverine!" Maplestar said.

" What the heck does that mean?" Waterjoy said.

" A very dangerous feline!" Maplestar whispered. It came to Waterjoy.

"Drink me and you'll get poisoned!" She said. As she said this, she made a huge wave and shot it at the Feline. Sparks came flying out and Waterjoy relised something. " It's a robot!" said Waterjoy. " Attack Burnstar! I can see he has a remote controlling it's every move!" Then she saw something horribly great for them. But when she noticed this, behind her back, Maplestar and Icesled were using the remote to make the feline hit itself until it finally was down. "Hey! You guys! I found a way out!" Waterjoy pointed at a hole. It would be a tight squeeze, but they could get out. Riverpaw and Rainpaw both had a remote." We made inventions, too!" they said. Suddenly, they all got lifted back into the tank.

"You may have knocked out our leader and his dastardly feline, but we have monsters of our own!" they said. A robot Waterjoy and Icesled came up. "And for some extra fun, we both came together and made this!" Rainpaw said. Then a robot Maplestar came up.

"Hey! You called us monsters!" said Maplestar.

"Water tornado!" The robot Waterjoy said.

"Thanks, robot me!" Waterjoy said. She then turned so big; she knocked out the robots by just STANDING there! But Waterjoy wasn't the only one who grew.

"Icesled! Want to be big, too?" She asked him.

"Do you think I'm crazy? Of course I do!" Icesled replied. Waterjoy splattered water on him, and his body multiplied by 10!

"Giant Maplestar!" Maplestar said. Then she turned huge too!

" Mommy, help us! Please mommy, help!" Rainpaw and Riverpaw said.

"We'll let you go by if you promise to go to jail!" The giants said.

"Never! You can put our leader in jail, but not us! They said.

"Whoops!" Waterjoy said, accidentally spraying water on Rainpaw and Riverpaw. They grew larger than them.

"Um, bring it on?" Icesled said. Then they ate all the of the not-so giant-giants in one bite.

"We better go to the chest! The treasure's up there!" Waterjoy said into her walkie-talkie.

"Great! We can give the money to charity!" Icesled and Maplestar said back. So when they got the treasure out of the chest, they popped out. Suddenly Rainpaw and Riverpaw shrunk extra small.

"So, SMALL FRYS, want to surrender NOW?" Waterjoy asked. The three giants went back to normal size.

"Yes, BUT…." Rainpaw said. "…..Our leader is back up!" He finished.

"Yes, yes! I am back up. But you won't be back up so easily, you three doofs! Because you'll be PERMANATLY knocked out!" He said. Just then, a giant Warrior cat came out of a large opening. "Warrior cats like THESE are impossible to send to Star Clan! For a Little extra fun…" Then Rainpaw shook his head. "You doofs! WHY did you let them beat your robots?" Burnstar said, furiously. "Okay than, go build more robots for our backup plan! Does this now, or I'll feed you to Burnstar 2!" Burnstar 2 roared furiously at the two minor super villains "Go eat these excuses for superheroes, Burnstar 2!" Burnstar commanded the robot.

"Warriors, attack! Go now!" Maplestar said. Waterjoy, Icesled, and Maplestar turned into warrior cats like Burnstar 2, but real.

"Hi, fellow Thunder Clan cats!" Burnstar 2 said to the warrior cats.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DESTROY THE ENEMY NOW OR BE SENT TO STAR CLAN!" Burnstar yelled. Then Burnstar 2 attacked Burnstar! Then Burnstar deactivated him, and the three superheroes tuned back. "If you want to do something you have to do it yourself!" Then Burnstar said the WEIRDEST thing: "Bann face!" Then Rainpaw and Riverpaw ran to his side.

"Let's make this fight last forever!" Both Maplestar and Burnstar said at the same time.

"Water Tornado!" Waterjoy said. A Whirling tornado appeared, with water swirling around inside. Burnstar got stuck in the vortex.

"Fire tornado!" he said, being weakened by the water tornado.

"My tornado is evaporated! " She said.

" your next!" He said. Just then, the threw the sun at her- again.

" oh, no, what am I to do?" She asked, sarcastically. Then she moved out of the way, so that he hit his teammates. They both got knocked out.

"Oh, you're going to get it now! You're coming with me!" Burnstar said to Waterjoy.

"Help me! Help! Helppppppppp!" Waterjoy said, as Burnstar hero napped her. "

We must save her, or she's doomed! We're powerless without her, and she powerless without us!" Maplestar said. Then they took a plane to the North Pole, because they thought that Burnstar had gave her to Santa Clause for a gift to a kid in china.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Maplestar and Icesled!" Santa said.

" We need our friend, or she's doomed to be a toy forever!" Icesled said.

" Sorry, you two! I don't know where she is!" Santa replied. Let's go back to Waterjoy now.

" Now that your friends aren't here, your helpless! Your doomed now!"

Waterjoy sighed. She misses her friends. " Just wait till my friends get here! We'll show you a lesson you'll never forget!" Waterjoy said, crying.

" I know that lesson well already. NEVER trust anyone! Ha! You hopeless!" Burnstar laughed. Just then a fire- breathing beast came out. "To make sure you don't get crafty, I'm going to tie you up!" Burnstar said. Then he did that.

"Oh where are they!" She said to herself.

"We are here to help!" Maplestar exclaimed.

"Maplestar! Icesled! Help me!" Waterjoy said.

"We don't need to! We're together! We are together now." Maplestar said.

So Waterjoy said, "Weather change! Acid rain!" So the bad guys went to jail, and Waterjoy was saved. The end (until next thing)


End file.
